This invention relates to an exercise device and in particular to a portable exercise device for use in a doorway or other opening.
There are many compact portable exercise devices for use in the home. Most such devices are merely boards for performing sit-ups and the like, with attached racks for holding weights. Small rowing machines are also available for use in the home. There are very few, if any, larger devices of the pull type i.e. of the type including springs and a handle or handles for pulling against the force of the springs. Most such devices are designed to be bolted to a wall or attached to a door by means of a bracket.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple exercise device of the pull type for use in a doorway or other opening in a home, the device being reaily assembled and disassembled.